Wicked: The Children of Oz
by Turner Child
Summary: When Elphaba Daphne Andersen's castle is attacked, her mother, Glinda the Good, creates a bubble to protect her. Now with the Grimmerie and her boyfriend, she must find a way to save her kingdom and her family. Can she do it, and how will she react when she meets the "Wicked" Witch of the West, Fiyaro and their children? Glinda/ OC, Elphaba/Fiyaro, OCs/OCs
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Daphne, wake up!" Glinda hissed to her twenty one year old daughter in a whisper. A smile crept upon her face as she noticed her child starting to stir. She shook her a few times until she finally woke up.

"Mom?" She questioned with a yawn. She reached the dresser that was beside her bed and put her glasses on. The young straight haired blonde was not completely awake yet.

"You have to get out of here, Daphne! Right now!" Glinda told her. Her voice was filled with panic.

"What's goi-" she began to questioned.

"No time to explain. The castle is being attacked. Get into your bubble. Take this with you and leave," her mother said. She handed her a book. It was called the Grimmerie. This book was an ancient book filled with magical spells.

The sound of soldiers running made Daphne move quickly, they were getting closer to her room. Suddenly, they burst through the door. Each soldier was carrying guns and other weapons.

Seeing, this Glinda quickly made a bubble and threw her daughter in it with the Grimmerie. The bubble took off into the sky -flying high above the city.

Daphne screamed for her mother, but the only thing she could do was watch as the soldiers put her mom in chains and drag her out of her bedroom.

**Hello, fanfiction readers! I just saw Wicked online for the first time ever and I fell in love with the musical! So this story was born through watching it. I hope you all enjoy the story. This is my last story to write on this sight. Please review. **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Go back, back, to the castle, you stupid bubble!" Daphne shouted. The future ruler of Oz let out a deep sigh. Her mother had enchanted the bubble to _not_ go back to her home. "At least land! I am claustrophobic here!"

After a few minutes, the magical bubble landed and popped once it hit the ground. Daphne breathed in and out once it popped. She lay on the ground and took some more deep breaths.

Once she felt herself calm down, she began to look at her surroundings. She could not see that well because it was too dark outside, but from what she could tell she was in the woods outside of Oz possibly. She gulped. She hated being in the woods by herself, especially at night! She sighed. The only thing she could do at the moment was get some sleep, then find a way out of these woods, and then go back to the palace and rescue her parents. It was not a great plan, but at least it was a plan.

Using the Grimmerie as a pillow, the blonde haired woman went to sleep with her glasses on her face.

The next morning she woke up. She groaned. She was stiff, sore, and freezing from being on the ground all night. She got up and looked at her pajamas and let out a frustrated sigh. They were ruined! Her father had gotten them for her birthday; when he had went to the other world for work.

Once she was fully awake and able to think, she started to look for a way out of the woods. She walked for several minutes and as she did so; Daphne began to remember the story of how her parents had first met each other…

_It had been an ordinary, peaceful day for Glinda the Good. Two years had passed since the death of her best friend Elphaba and her ex-fiancé. Even though it was years that had passed, to Glinda it only felt like days. Miserable days! She had no one to talk to about any of her problem, nor did she have any one to help her rule Oz. Her job was very stressful, but at least peace was starting to come between the human and Animals that was something that Elphie would have rejoiced over!_

_The sound of the throne room doors opening caused her to be distracted by her thoughts. She looked up. The guards had brought in a prisoner, a male prisoner, to precise. _

"_Glinda the Good, we found this man wandering in the woods. I believe the Wizard sent him from the other world to check on things," the captain of the guard told her. _

_Oh, great! I do not want to prepare a war against Elphaba's biological father, but I will if I must. He will not rule Oz like he did last time! The good witch thought._

"_I do not know what you guys are talking about!" The man exclaimed. "I was walking in the woods, and fell through a hole and landed here! I do not even know where 'here' is!"_

_Glinda studied the man. He seemed to be her age, possibly older. He was rather handsome. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. For a brief moment she reminded him Fiyaro. The way he looked at her told her he was telling the truth, and getting to Oz on accident was possible. The Wizard had done it! _

"_What is your name, young man?" She questioned. _

"_William Anderson, your Highness," he replied. _

"_Well, Mister Anderson, how about I help you find your way back home?"_

"_I would greatly appreciate that, Mam." _

After hours of walking, Daphne finally made it out of the woods. She smiled as she saw the familiar yellow brick road. She looked at her outfit. Her torn up pajamas were definitely not going to do for fighting in the palace; not to mention she had scratches on her body too.

A smile crept upon her face. She knew where she could go to get clothes that would fit her, and where to get her wounds cleaned up!

**Wow, another update this quickly? I have not made one this fast in a while! Well, I hope you readers enjoy the chapter! Please review. Oh, before I forget: I do NOT own Wicked. However, I do own my OCs.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

A loud knock at the door awoke David from his sleep. He let out a groan and groggily got out of bed. He put on a black t-shirt and put on a pair of blue jeans. The knocking continued. Only this time it was much louder. Whoever was on the other end of the door must have had a death wish because he did not like being disturbed from his sleep.

"Coming," he murmured quietly. He quickly washed his face, put on his ring, and answered the door. His brown eyes widened when he saw who had been knocking. It was Daphne – the future ruler of Oz. She was in her pajamas, torn by the looks of it, and her legs had several cuts on them. Her skin was not the normal white and red color that it usually was; instead it was an unnatural red. Her skin looked redder than a tomato. Her hair was tangled and matted with leaves and twigs. She had a book clutched her right arm tightly. He grabbed her left arm gently and pulled her forcefully into the house. He slammed the door and peeked out of the windows anxiously.

Once he was done, he turned to the blonde woman. "Go clean up, and we will talk. Be quick," he told her. His voice was filled with panic.

Daphne looked at her black haired friend confused. Was he not happy to see her? She had not seen him in a few months because they live so far away from each other. She started to say something, but he interrupted her.

"I'll get you some clothes to change into, and I will explain everything to you later," he promised. His dark brown eyes soften. He smiled as he saw her nod. He went into his parent's room and began to look through some of his mother's old clothes. He grabbed a simple black dress and handed it to the green eyed girl. She thanked him, locked the restroom door, and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. She kept the Grimmerie with her.

An hour later, she came out of the restroom completely cleaned. She smiled as she saw that David had food prepared for them to eat in the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her, and motioned for her to sit.

She thanked him, sat down, and started to eat. It was a simple meal. It was just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but it was amazing for her because she had not eaten anything yet. She grabbed another sandwich and ate. She blushed when she saw the look on David's face. She had eaten four sandwiches in five minutes! She took a sip of water and began to speak. "Sorry. I am just really hungry," she told him. She was completely embarrassed at the moment.

David smiled at her. "It is fine. Now I want to know why your mother has announced you as criminal."

Daphne choked on her water. "She did WHAT?!" She yelled angrily.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and things in the room started to fly around. Dishes were lifted up in the air and dropped. Windows began to crack some as well.

David hid under the table. "Daphne, calm down, it is okay. I just want to know what is going on. Breathe!" He instructed the blond woman. A sigh of relief escaped from him as he saw her relax.

"I am so sorry. I-I-I- I di-didn't mean to. I am so sorry," she said as she looked at the damage she caused to his house.

The black haired man climbed from underneath the table and touched her hands gently. "It's all right," he told her gently. "It was an accident. You cannot help it that you cannot fully control your magic yet. Besides, I can fix it." He murmured a few words and the house instantly looked like it did before Daphne got mad.

"H-how-" she began to ask.

"I am a wizard. Remember?" He informed her playfully.

Daphne smiled at him and started to explain what had happened the night before. She told him about her mother bursting into her room and throwing her into a bubble and giving her a spell book. She did not tell him it was the Grimmerie because she knew a lot of witches and wizards would love to get their hands on that book.

"Okay, so it sounds like someone broke into the castle."

The blond girl nodded at him. "I am going back there. I am going to get mom and dad and take care of the idiot who did this."

David grabbed her are and pulled her back before she walked out of the door. "You are not going alone. I am going to help you out," he told her before she could even protest. "Besides we do not know what we are up against. We may need help and I have friends who would be more than willing to help out."

Daphne gulped. They were going to have to have a war in her home! _Oh, man, the prophecy is coming true!_ She thought worriedly.

**Before I forget, I do not own Wicked. They belong to their amazing owners! I only own my OCs. This chapter is dedicated to Bookworm741, my first reviewer. Please review though. It encourages me to update.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Glinda the Good bit her lip as the final lashing of the whip went across her back. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to come from her green eyes. She refused to give her captor the privilege to see her cry!

A few minute later, soldiers grabbed her and threw her in a prison cell with her husband. She groaned once she landed on her back on the dirt floor.

William would have grabbed her she knew, but he had been tortured far worse than she had been. His face was bruised, his lip was had been cut rather deeply, and he had had received ten more lashes from the whip than Glinda. He crawled to his wife to help her get off the ground the best that he could. His eyes widened as he looked at the reopened wounds that were on her wrist. Her bleeding wounds brought back memories from twenty-five years ago…

_William Anderson threw off the covers in the guestroom that he was staying in at the palace in the Emerald City. He had so many thoughts running through his head that it was depriving from sleep! He let out an aggravated sigh, and got out of the bed. He changed out of his pajamas and put on the clothes he had worn earlier. _

_Knowing he would be unable to sleep, he left his room and went for a walk to explore the palace. He still could not believe he was in this place! It had been several days since his arrival, and he was no closer to going home! He walked down the long hallway, completely lost in thought. He started to hum a song, but the sound of crying caused him to stop. He paused in his walking and listened to where the sound was coming from. _

_After a few minutes, he discovered the sound was coming from Glinda's room. He walked toward her closed door and gently knocked on it. _

"_W-w-who is it?" Glinda questioned. Her voice was completely strained and weak from sobbing. _

"_It's William. Are you all right, Your Goodness?" He replied outside the door. Silence answered him. "Your Goodness? Glinda?" He called her name for a few minutes, but he received no answer. _

_For reasons that he still did not know until this day, he found himself picking the lock to her door. Twenty seconds later, he managed to open it and went inside her room. His blue eyes widened when he saw what a mess the room was, but that did not bother him. Glinda was hurt! She was on the floor. Her wrists were bleeding and her skin was extremely pale! A bloody knife was in her hand._

_He bent down on the ground and checked for a heartbeat. She had one but it was faint. He picked her up, and ran to the hospital wing in the palace. She was going to need major help!_

Glinda's moaning brought William back to the present. He smiled as he saw his wife's green eyes opened. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "She wants the Grimmerie. Morrible want the Grimmerie," she whispered. She tried to get up, but dizziness instantly overcame her.

"Don't move," William told her. His voice was extremely shaky. "We are going to get out of this," he said as he stroked her hair.

Glinda did not answer him. She hoped he was right.

"We are lost aren't we?" Daphne asked David. It had been three days since they had started traveling to a place where David said that they could get help to get into the Emerald City.

The young man shook his head. "We are not lost. We are..uh…" his voice trailed off as he saw a shed that they had passed ten minutes ago.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Okay, we need to get directions," she told him.

"We do not," he mumbled under his breath.

"What is it with men asking directions? Come on," she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the shed. "We will get directions here."

She knocked on the door. Daphne let out a big gasp when she saw who answered.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

David covered his ears from the squealing of the future ruler of Oz. She was loud and excited right now because the Animals who lived in this shed were her best friends from high school. One of her friends was a black and white striped Tigress with blue eyes. The other was a cream colored Lioness with blue eyes as well. The female Animals let out a mighty roar of delight as they saw their friend. The Animals and the human hugged each other tightly.

"I cannot believe you two live here. I mean when you wrote me and said you lived in the woods, I did not think you _literally _lived in it!" Daphne said excitedly. Suddenly she let out a cough.

The two Lionesses giggled at their friend's happiness. "Come inside," the Lioness said. The Animals took Daphne's hand and pulled her inside the house.

David shook his head, pushed his glasses back on his face, and followed them inside.

When they stepped inside, the black haired man was reminded of an art museum and a house in one place. There were paintings everywhere of different places in Oz, Animals, humans….it was rather interesting. He continued to observe the house in great fascination.

"So is he the man you wrote us about?" He heard the Tigress ask.

Daphne nodded. Her face flushed slightly.

The Animals looked back at the only male in the room at the moment and smiled at him. As they continued to speak, David learned the names of the female Animals and of their parentage. The Tigress' name was Kat and the Lioness' name was Leigh. They were cousins. Kat had been adopted by her Uncle Brrr. He was the Lion that had helped in the defeat of the Wicked Witch of the West. He was also the King of the Forest and of the Animal village that was near this house.

"That's great! I am so glad we are so close to an Animal village!" Daphne exclaimed with a sigh of relief when she heard how close they were to the village.

David nodded in agreement. "We can get an army if they are willing to help," he said with a slight smile on his face.

"ARMY?!" The two Animals exclaimed worriedly.

"What's going on?" Kat asked as she turned to the future Ozian ruler.

Daphne blinked back tears and began to explain what happened at her home. As they heard this, both of the Animal's eyes narrowed and flashed with anger. Glinda the Good had given the Animals their rights back, and now her guards had attacked her!

Kat and Leigh looked at each other. They both clenched their paws and stepped forward. "If we can't get an army, we will fight with you," they said at the same time.

The princess was about to protest, but she stopped. She knew she would need all the help she could get, but she did not want anyone to get hurt. "Okay," she told them, " If you come please be careful."

Both Animals promised that they would, and with that all four of them made their way outside to begin their journey to the village.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Brrr let out a deep sigh as he listened to the debate between the Cow and the Goat. The two Animals had been debating on which milk was best for ten minutes. He let out another sigh. Sometimes he wished he had never become King of the Forest, but he was grateful for doing it because he was able to make a difference in the lives of his fellow Animals. None of this would have been possible if Glinda the Good had not requested for him to rule.

A sudden commotion outside jolted the Lion from his thoughts and stopped the fighting between the Cow and Goat. The three Animals walked outside to see what was going on. He squinted as he stepped into the sunlight. A smile crept upon his face as he saw his daughters coming. Confusion then came upon his facial features as he saw two humans walking behind them. It was a man and woman from what he could tell. He stood up straighter as the four of them approached.

"Kat, Leigh, what are the two of you doing here? Who are the humans?" He questioned for the sake of the Animals. Even though the feud between the two races had ended, many Animal's either disliked or distrusted humans. Brrr could see both points of view, but he knew the acts that humans did depended on the choices they and how they behaved; just like with the Animals.

The white Tigress gave a small bow to him before answering. She pointed to Daphne and explained that she the daughter of Glinda the Good. This caused the Animals to sigh in relief. Each one of them had a deep respect for the good witch, and for the things she had done to help them. Kat then pointed to David and told Brrr that he was a friend of future ruler of Oz.

Brrr gave the humans a polite nod and motioned for the four of them to come into his office. It was private there and more quiet. They would be able to talk about things without everyone watching them.

David held Daphne's hand as they entered the King of the Forest's office. It was rather large with lots of furnishing made of wood. It was very inviting.

"So why exactly are you here?" The male Lion questioned.

"Well, you see, sir-" Daphne began to reply. She was interrupted when they heard a loud machine sound outside. It was in the shape of a dragon and was extremely large.

"The time dragon," David whispered under his breath.

"We will finish this conversation later," Brrr told them. "Come, let us see what he wants."

The Animals and David stepped outside. He paused as he realized Daphne was not coming. He turned and saw an angry look of her face, but it quickly disappeared. He shook his head. He must have imagined it. "Are you coming?" He questioned.

She nodded and stepped out with him. She took several deep breaths and clutched her fists. She would be nice to the time dragon as long as it was not here for her.

Once they reached outside, they saw the entire Animals from the village gathered around the great machine. Nervous expressions were upon their faces. The time dragon came either to bring good news or bad news. It had the unique ability to tell the future and it was never wrong. This was both a blessing and a curse. It was definitely a curse if it brought bad news because if it had to do with a person, people would shun that person from society.

The dragon started to speak of a prophecy that had taken place twenty years ago. Before another word could escape its' mouth, it was thrown back into a tree and was slammed repeatedly on the ground. Dirt and gravel filled its mouth, making it unable to speak at all.

All of the Animals looked at each other in shock. This had never happened before. Who on earth had this ability? They wondered.

David was about to perform a spell to make the dragon speak when he noticed Daphne running in the wood. He decided to follow her. No one else seemed to notice she was missing.

Half an hour later, he finally found her. She was sitting on large, thick fallen tree branch. Her face was buried in hands. He took a few steps closer toward her quietly. As he got closer, he heard her crying. He touched her shoulder gently. She jumped up startled and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

She nodded at him.

"Are you sure?"

Daphne shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath extremely fast. "What was that?" David questioned.

The future ruler of Oz took a deep breath. "I know why the time dragon was here," she replied.

David stared at her. The look on his face told him to tell him.

Daphne took a deep breath. "I-I-I am the reason that everything has happened in Oz. I am the reason why Oz is going to get destroyed."


	7. Chapter Sic

**Chapter Six**

David stared at Daphne in absolute shock. _She _was the reason why the Time Dragon was here, and the reason why Oz was going to be destroyed. That had to be wrong. The young witch had no control of her magic, but she was the kindest and most caring person he had ever met. There was no way she would destroy Oz. That was impossible because she loved her country and the people in it. He took a deep breath. "What do you mean you are going to destroy Oz?" He asked.

The blonde haired woman let out a sigh. "When I was born, the Time Dragon made a prophecy about me destroying Oz. There is nothing I can do to stop it wither. You know every prophecy that that thing makes comes true," she said in a half aggravated whispered as tears began to fill her eyes. "I was so scared he was going to tell all the Animals that I lost control of my magic again!"

David wrapped his arms around the future ruler of Oz and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be all right," he whispered in her ear.

Daphne pulled away from him. She was about to argue with him, but her male friend put his finger over here mouth before she had a chance to speak. Brown eyes met green eyes. They stared at each other. David sat up straighter. "Now you listen to me. I may not know everything in life, but one of the things that I know is that we control what we do. No one else does, despite what the Dragon said."

"What are you doing?" Leigh whispered to Kat.

The Tigress silenced her cousin immediately. She pointed to the two humans that were speaking to each other. The two Animals were hiding behind a bush- watching David and Daphne.

"It is not nice to spy," Leigh whispered to her.

"I am not spying. I am watching them to see if they will admit if that they like each other," Kat said.

Leigh shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Well, let's keep watching this relationship develop shall we?" She asked as a smile crept upon her face.

After they talked for a few minutes, David and Daphne headed back to the Animal village. They held each other's hands as they walked. They both blushed but they did not let go of each other.

Kat and Leigh grinned as they saw their friends holding hands. Finally their friends were starting to get together. They were slowly getting together though. Both of the Animals crossed their paws. They were both hoping that they would become boyfriend and girlfriend soon. Perhaps they would start dating after they saved Glinda.

Glinda let out another scream as Morrible cast a spell on her. Tears filled her bright blue eyes and her entire body shook. The spell was extremely painful. It felt as if the insides of her body were on fire and that she was being cut slowly by knives.

"Where is the Grimmerie?" The old witch asked.

The blonde haired woman let out a gasp of air. Despite the pain she felt , she said nothing.

Madame Morrible just glared at the woman. She turned to the guards. "Take her away," she commanded.

The guards gave each other a look of despair. None of the men wanted to obey the woman, but sadly they had no choice. Each man just frowned.

Brrr smiled as he saw Daphne and David coming back the Animal village. They made him think of him and his wife when they were young. His grin widened as he saw Kat and Leigh following them from behind.

Once all four of them reached the village, he made an announcement that all of the Animals would help them rescue Glinda and Daphne's father.


End file.
